Why We Fight
by Tavin Wilhelm
Summary: The war on the scourge, told from the point of view of an Argent Dawn soldier and a Brotherhood of the Light Paladin, and a Scarlet Crusade recruit. R&R please! Now complete, set to continue in next sequel!
1. Self Values

Chapter One

Why we fight…

A question that probed at Tavin's mind as he stood atop the decaying knoll, the sound of preparing soldiers drifting through his ears from the chapel behind him.

He sighed and gazed out over the Plaguelands, the thick-yellowish haze hanging over the cursed land like a deathly fog.

He had long since become accustomed to the ever present smell of the lands, but he still snickered to himself as he watched new recruits arrive, and wrinkle their noses at the smell, of which they had not become accustomed to it.

He shook his head slightly, trying to get his brown hair un plastered from his head, after wearing his helmet for so long.

The land was just forsaken, overly hot and humid in some areas, then suddenly frigid cold in others… namely near the undead scourge, whom seemed to emit a cold aura themselves from their rotted grey skin.

He clenched and unclenched his shaking hand, which always shook as a battle approached, just a habit he involuntarily had inherited.

"I see your nervous too."

Tavin glanced beside him to see his life-long friend, and fellow captain, Byron, standing beside him.

He was of stocky build, with spiked blonde hair, with a wispy goatee (of which Byron always preened about, and of which Tavin ridiculed him, playfully, about)

"Aye, although you'd be a fool not to be a bit nervous about battling the scourge." Tavin answered.

His face grew grim, mouth setting into a straight line. "Battling a man who will fall once and remain dead is one thing, yet when that man rises against you and doesn't fall until he's unrecognizable… its an unnerving thing indeed."

"and an abomination." Byron added.

Tavin nodded slightly and returned his gaze to the west, gazing over the Infectious scar, slightly seeing Corin's Crossing through the sickly haze.

"Come, we should get ready ourselves… we depart in awhile." Byron said.

Tavin nodded and took a fleeting glimpse of the town in the distance, then stepped off the knoll and followed Byron to the Chapel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyr's Hand was fresh with activity this morning, although one could hardly tell night from day in this accursed land.

A young girl stepped out onto the ramparts, gazing over the land, her tabard waving in the slight breeze, the Scarlet Crusades vivid red flame insignia emblazoned onto the front of it.

She was eighteen, if that, youthful amber eyes and well kept blonde hair.

She was probably a new recruit.

Still, the crusade needed all the _holy_ men, and women it could recruit.

News had arrived by the word of a messenger, originally five of them actually, but the one survived, that Saidan Dathrohan, the Grand crusader, was holding out in the fortified cathedral, in Strathlome.

Instantly, High General Brigitte Abbendis summoned a small battalion to go fortify the cathedral more.

The girl was in that battalion.

"Aydeline!" a voice yelled behind her.

The girl jumped slightly and spun around, her hand already snapping to a salute.

The High General smiled slightly and nodded to Aydeline, then walked over to the edge of the ramparts with her.

"How are you, sister?" Abbendis asked.

Aydeline sighed "Nervous slightly, but the Light does give me strength and patience."

The General nodded slightly "I take it you pray regularly?"

Aydeline nodded fervently "Yes, milady."

Abbendis smiled "Good, the Light blesses those who follow it with heart and mind"

Aydeline smiled nervously, then asked "Milady, if I may, can I ask a question?"

Abbendis nodded. "What differentiates us from the Argent Dawn, and the Brotherhood of the Light?" Aydeline asked, chewing her bottom lip slightly.

Abbendis was silent for a moment, then said "While we all battle the scourge, and follow the Light, we take different approaches to it." she continued.

"The Argent Dawn… they are… more passive, so to speak. While we battle the scourge on a full scale level. In addition, we oppose the forsaken, while the Argent Dawn accepts all races, although they tend to lean in favor of the Alliance, a tad more."

Aydeline nodded and said "And the Brotherhood?"

The General thought for a moment, then answered "The Brotherhood is small, and often unnoticed. While they do have a few good men, namely Eligor, they have made us become doubtful and suspicious of their actions and words.""Why?" Aydeline asked.

Abbendis sighed. "We succeeded in defeating Kel'thuzad once, and as you know, all lich's have a phylactery, and it was the Brotherhood who was entrusted with his, as were they supposed to destroy it with the help of the Argent Dawn."

Her face grew grim.

"Light's Hope Chapel never saw it, nor Father Inigo Montoy, who was supposed to deliver it."

Aydeline nodded and fell silent.

The General smiled and said "But do not fret, we are the greatest of the three, and we shall avail, correct?"

Aydeline nodded and said "Yes, General!"

Abbendis said "Light be with you." and then walked off.

Aydeline sighed and gripped her sword hilt, almost seeing the burning city of Strathlome in her mind.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey sorry its not too great now, yet it gets much better later in, and I also hope to make a sequel, and a sequel after that hopefully.**_

_**Read and review please and watch for updates! **_


	2. Corin's Crossing

Chapter Two

"At ease men." Tyrosus said.

Tavin sighed and leaned against the stone wall of the Chapel, his plate armor clinking as it met the hard stone.

Maxwell Tyrosus glanced over them with his one good eye, then said "The War on the Scourge has carried on too far, without us doing anything." he unrolled a piece of parchment and pinned it down on the wooden table.

"The time has arrived for us to strike first, and strike hard, I believe we would all agree?"

The gathered men nodded in agreement, the whole war had been fought as more or less, self defense, with the 'living' rarely striking first.

"Corin's Crossing." Tyrosus said, planting a finger on the unrolled map.

The parchment depicted a rough sketch, of a birds eye view of Corin's Crossing, a crossroads planted directly in the middle of the Eastern

Plaguelands.

And naturally filled with Scourge forces.

"Once a prosperous breadbasket of Lordaeron, connecting a many towns, and becoming a valuable trade post." Tyrosus continued "If we to capture this valuable and tactical crossroads, it would provide us with a better foothold in the land, so our first offensive in this war, will be taking Corin's Crossing."

"It is a fairly small town, yet its crawling with Scourge."

"One of our scouts, has provided us with information about the town, more importantly, we've learned a necromancer controls the Scourge, from inside what used to be, the town hall."

He gazed up at the gathered men.

"Which is where," he pointed at them "You boys come in."

He pointed to the western end of the map, where two sketched roads intersected, like a V.

"You will enter from these, and immediately split up and take the farm house, and this house."

He split his fingers and pointed to two structures.

"After words, regroup and storm the Town Hall, first priority being the Necromancer, once he is dead, clear the area and send a runner back."

He looked back up. "Any questions?"

All the men shook their heads left-to-right.

Tyrosus nodded and said "Light be with you men, and good luck, let us pray quickly."

All the gathered men bowed their heads as Tyrosus began praying over the men, blessing them with strength and fortitude for the battle ahead.

Light knows they would need it.

Tavin immediately felt the Light flow through him, and he immediately felt better, feeling invigorated by the blessing.

The men stepped out into the ever-present haze of the Plaguelands, Tavin and Byron bustling to the front.

Tavin glanced back to the men, casually glancing over them, then said "Alright lets move out."The Argent Dawn men moved briskly forward, setting into a steady tramp of boots as they marched onward to Corin's Crossing, which was only a league away from the Chapel itself, yet in-between the two was the Pestilent Scar.

Lore said, that a wicked death knight's sword was plunged into the earth there, marring the vary face of the earth.

It didn't take them long to reach the small crossroad, they simply veered around the Pestilent Scar and moved forward.

The town seemed devoid of any activity as Tavin and Byron overlooked it from a small unnoticed hill above the town.

They occasionally saw a small glimpse of movement in between the half destroyed houses.. But otherwise, nothing.

"It's quiet.. Much to quiet" Byron whispered.

Tavin nodded silently, still trying to find a sign of life, or rather death.

"Change of plan?" Byron asked.

Tavin shook his head, whispering to Byron and the force behind him "Alright men, split up, I'll take one group and enter from the west, we'll enter from the southern end and take the farm house.. The rest of you, follow Byron and enter from the east, and take the Blacksmith."

The gathered silently nodded as they slowly readied their weapons.

"Do it quick and silent, now lets move."

Tavin backed off from the hill and crouch-walked through the thick plagued trees leading down to the southern entrance to the crossroad.

The only sound he could hear was his breathing, his heart beating and small twigs snapping.

He stopped at an angle to the farm house, which was now dead ahead, he could see right into the doorway, or rather what was left of it.

He held his hand back, holding up one finger to single the men…

Two…

THREE!On three they charged at the farmhouse, swarming from the woods with a quick stride, reaching the farmhouse in mere seconds.

Tavin busted through the decayed wood, catching a group of Cultists off guard inside.

He and a few other knights quickly disposed of the dazed Cultists, now hearing battle cries outside.

Tavin rushed outside, finding the rest of his squad under fierce attack from a group of scourge, however they were quickly gaining the upper hand.

From across the town, he spotted Byron conveying orders to his knights, as they effortlessly destroyed a handful of wandering scourge.

The lack of undead in the town was odd, however he honestly wasn't one to complain, it certainly made their job easier.

It still troubled him although, only about a third of the original scourge remained here, and the other two thirds was gone, and he knew they simply didn't disappear into thin air.

Tavin ran over to Byron as the other Argent soldiers cleared the town, save for the large town hall, of which Tavin and Byron were now in front of.

"Where the hell are the other Scourge..?" Byron asked as Tavin joined him, panting slightly.

"No idea, yet I'm about to find out." he simply said.

Tavin cautiously made his way into the Town hall, his blade glinting dangerously in the fading light… the hall was eerily quiet, save for the rotting floorboards creaking beneath Tavin's boots.

Behind him the boards creaked again as Byron joined him.

Tavin glanced back and put a single finger to his mouth as they crept into the main part of the hallway.

As soon as they passed through the archway, a voice rang out "FOR THE LICH KING!!"

A wild band of cultist charged them with small daggers, their robes a flurry of activity.

Tavin parried a blow and brought his blade back around, running one Cultist clean through, before whipping back around and cutting one directly across the hamstrings.

The last cultist fell to the floor, his dagger forgotten as he tried to scramble away, leaving a scarlet trail of blood behind him as he frantically crawled away.

Byron moved to advance on him, his blade ready for a finish blow, but Tavin stopped him by saying "Wait!"

Byron nodded and stepped back, watching the door precariously.

Tavin stepped forward and grabbed the front of the Cultists robes, saying menacingly "Where is the rest of the Scourge that were here?"

The Cultist shook his head like a dog, as he tried to move away from Tavin.

He muttered "No..noo-no-no.. Wouldn't tell.. Not before master says.."

Tavin grimaced and said "I'm going to ask you once more, or I'll start cutting off fingers"

The cultists eyes snapped to his sword as he stuttered wildly.

"Raise high the master.. Bring low our foes… Equa-"

The cultist had no time before he was dropped to the floor, in two pieces.

Byron grimaced and said "It not a certainly ethical way to kill someone."Tavin sighed and said "No, but this is war… I don't stand too fast to the Three Virtues right now.." he glanced back and said "Regroup out front, then have the bodies burned.. Send a runner to the Chapel."Byron nodded and the two departed from the Town hall, wiping their blades off as they left.


	3. Arrival

Chapter Three

The constant sound of clinking armor and weapons was beginning to grow annoying in Aydeline's ears as her company slowly made its way to Stratholme.

They had veered off the road only slightly to avoid Corin's Crossing, but ever since, had been taking the central road to the once grand city.

The near by country side had been oddly devoid of any Scourge, or even plagued wildlife, activity, their journey had been oddly successful and uneventful up to this point.

Even so, Aydeline kept her eyes sharp as she traveled along the cobbled road.

Their essential mission was to relieve tension of Grand Crusader Dathrohan, but if things went well as planned, and as Aydeline prayed for, then they would launch a full scale eradication of Stratholme itself, hopefully finally being rid of the Scourge's main stronghold in the Eastern Kingdoms.

She sighed and pulled her eyes off the road momentarily to blink them a few times from straining her eyes so much.

She glanced back up, already seeing the enormous fungi trees of Plaguewood up ahead in the distance.

They clanked over a small bridge they crossed over another numerous scar in the land, drawing ever closer to their destination.

Aydeline slightly wrinkled her nose as the stench of Plaguewood washed over her, the ground here turned sponge like in appearance, the plagued trees falling behind them, as the new enormous fungi swallowed them up, dwarfing everything bellow them.

Aydeline craned her neck upwards, watching as green thick smog belched from the sickly mutated mushrooms and toadstools, she suppressed her rumbling stomach as it threatened to erupt from the ever more present stench of death.

They rounded a bend, Stratholme finally coming into view, its burning orange haze ever present from the painful day Arthas razed it.

A small group of mounted humans could be seen ahead of them, thankfully the friendly sight of Scarlet tabards was present.

The small mounted group caught sight of them and trotted over, giving them praises of thanks.

The lead rider said "Thank the Light, its getting desperate in there, we must hurry in, I don't know how much longer Dathrohan can last"

The leader of their company, a man named Salvias said "Aye, lets move in, the Grand Crusader is strong, but I'm sure he can use a helping hand!" he glanced back at his troops and said "Alright! Quick time in, slay anything and everything that's not one of us!"

He pulled his gigantic two handed hammer off his back and began running jogging forward with the horse backed riders.

Aydeline steadied herself with a calming breath and unsheathed her blade, and began running alongside her company inside the burning city.

As the rounded the rusted iron gates into the city, Aydeline realized why suddenly they were so needed.

Ahead of them lay a thronging of mindless Scourge whom wandered back and forth, their ugly yellow bones prodding from un-skinned areas, and their bones hung limp from their jaws and arms like sick abominations.. But then again.. that's what they were Aydeline thought.

The horseback riders dashed ahead, plowing a clearing through the Scourge for the crusaders behind them.

The Scourge massed upon them, falling easily however beneath the renewed and bolstered crusaders blades.

Aydeline chopped furiously at the few Scourge that approached her, her blade cut through them easily, as a hail of limbs followed the force of Scarlet Crusaders.

It didn't take them long to move through Kings Square and Market Row, before they finally burst through the iron gates of Crusader Square.

Boxes, sandbags, anything that could be used to Barricade the Square was placed tactically throughout the area, a small force of weary Crusaders holding out behind the Blockades.

They looked firstly confused, but finally relived as the new force of warriors poured through and into the square, vastly improving their forces.

Salvias yelled to the defensive crusaders, "Rally your fellow brothers, Tell Dathrohan we've arrived, tell him lets finally eradicate this city!"

A few of them nodded and hurried back, falling back into the Bastion to alert their leader.

Salvias glanced over his troops and said "Alright, lets just hold out here, conserve your strength for we have a long fight ahead!"

Aydeline relaxed a bit as she leaned slightly against a wooden crate, her weapons still ready none-the-less.

It only took minutes before the Steel clad doors of the Bastion burst forth again, a force of vigorous crusaders pouring through and joining their fellow brothers and sisters.

Last to come out was the Grand Crusader himself, Long blond hair and great red plate armor embodying the very vision of a crusader, despite his age, looks were deceiving as everything about him emitted a sense of power, almost outlandish.

"CRUSADERS!" He roared raising his sword in a battle cry, causing the other crusaders to raise theirs and yell vigorously.

"Onward!"


	4. A Helping Hand

Chapter Four

Tavin boringly twirled his blade as he waited patiently for the runner he sent to return, hopefully with new orders of what to do.

Byron sat down next to him, the two were seated on the fountain that was in front of the Town hall, although he doubted water hadn't flown through the fountain in a long time.

"Where do you think they are?" Byron asked

Tavin glanced at him, "Who? The runner or the Scourge."

Byron grimaced "The Scourge… that many Scourge can't honestly disappear into thin air without someone noticing."

They heard a loud trample of boots on stone behind them, so they turned around, to find the runner they sent returning with a roll of parchment.

"Well?" Tavin asked anxiously as the runner caught his fleeting breath.

"Scarlet's attacking Stratholme" he wheezed out. "Abbendis ask for help."

"Scarlet Crusade is attacking Stratholme and the High General wants the Argent Dawn's help for once…" Byron murmured.

He glanced up to Tavin, "Well?" he asked.

Tavin sighed and said "I don't believe we have an honest choice in the matter."

He looked back at the runner, "What about Corin's Crossing, leaving it just open for occupation again?"

The runner shook his head and said "A few men are coming in to hold the ground, if things get too messy, they'll fall back to Lights Hope Chapel" he said, his breath had returned to him. "Hopefully a counterattack isn't in the Scourges plans although" he added

Tavin nodded and turned back to the rest of his men and ordered "Fall in!"

Instantly they all forgot about their small conversations and gathered around Tavin and Byron, anxious to hear their next move.

Tavin threw a thumb back, towards the north where Stratholme lay, "The Crusade is attacking Stratholme head on, and they've requested for a helping hand in the matter.." he peered around at the men's faces.

"Whadya say to killing some Scourge?" he asked.

The men roared in approval, pounding their swords to their armor and shields.

Tavin and Byron both grinned, "Seems like were going to Stratholme" Byron said.

Tavin nodded, and said "Alright, lets get moving!"

The runner looked at Tavin incredously, "Aren't you going to wait for the other men to arrive before you leave."

Tavin shrugged "I suppose you can hold the area, you look like a brave chap." he grinned wryly and began marching out with his men towards Stratholme, leaving the lone runner at the town fountain.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Stratholme…_

"Aydeline! Watch your left!" a watchful Crusader yelled to Aydeline as two Scourge advanced on her.

She grimaced and whipped her sword around, impaling on the Scourge straight through the collarbone, and then attempted to dislodge her blade.. But no avail.

She cursed loudly and brought her buckler around, slamming its flat surface into the other Scourges body, surely cracking what ever still lay under the pitiful things decaying torso.

The undead crumpled down, unable to walk anymore, but still dragged its half broken body towards Aydeline in desperation.

Aydeline felt a chill crawl up her spine as she remembered the Scourge certainly didn't die by normal human means… there was no ribcage to crack, splintering bone and organs, and maybe crushing the heart… no blood flowed through these abominations… all they were made for was practically cannon fodder.

Aydeline growled and slammed her boot heel into the creatures face, leaving a dent in its decayed skull.

For good measure, she stomped her boot a few more times, until the Scourges head was basically unrecognizable.

Aydeline finally pulled her sword free, and spat on the unrecognizable corpse.

She decapitated a Scourge that was advancing on Salvias from behind.

He glanced over his shoulder and yelled "Thanks!" as he swung his enormous hammer around, pulverizing a few undead with its mighty swing.

"Keep moving!!" he yelled out to the Crusaders, they had advanced through Market Row and Festival Lane with little resistance, but had encountered a mass of Scourge in Elder's Square… thankfully almost all the Scourge were dead, and they thankfully had lost no men… yet.

She naturally knew the original layout of the old city.. However she had no honest clue what lay beyond Elder's Square… how much the Scourge had twisted the once grand city was beyond her.

They cautiously advanced through the gate, careful to find what lay in the Gauntlet, as Dathrohan had aptly titled it.

Aydeline gaped as she saw what lay inside.

What once was probably a glorious square of royalty and grandeur… was now plagued with what seemed three ziggurats, their wicked domes stretching towards the sky with a vast amount of dark energy swirling in a fury around it.

"So…" a voice suddenly sounded from no where.. But ever present in everyone's ears, crystal as a bell.

"You seek to invade my territory and once home…" the voice murmured. It suddenly cackled wickedly, sending chills down Aydeline's spine.

"This will be your grave, crusaders." the voice said.

"Keep moving! All to the left Ziggurat first!!" Salvias yelled over the mystical voice. "Half guard the outside, Half inside to wipe it out!!" he roared and ran forward, swinging his hammer wildly at any foolish Scourge that dared approach him.

Aydeline surged forward, her blond hair plastered to her face as heat pounded down on them from the numerous burning buildings in the area.

She cleaved a zombie in half as she ran by, her eyes wild and sharp as they encountered more Scourge on the first Ziggurats doorstep.

"Uunak-hissss tik-k-k-k-k!" a hissing clicking noise sounded as they charged the Scourge building.

Aydeline glanced up, spotting a large spider like creature at the top of the Zigguart's steps… she shivered as she remembered it was a Nerubian, a race of intelligent spider creatures from Northrend.

They were certainly far from home, but she returned her attention to fighting through the crowd of Scourge.

As the mass of Scourge was nearly thinned, the Nerubian atop the stairwell clicked his massive mandibles and scurried down with several other Nerubians into the fray.

They fiercely sliced up the front line of Crusaders, knocking many unconscious with powerful blows that sent hem soaring backwards and down, onto the charred pavement.

One of them paved towards Aydeline, swinging his razor sharp claws in a flurry at her.

She quickly brought her shield up, deflecting the talons, and then ducked under the creatures abdomen, twirling her sword around, slicing its two front legs in a spurt of black blood.

The creature hissed and crumbled down to its back legs, now having to defend itself from several advancing Crusaders.

"Attack the legs!" Aydeline yelled out, causing her fellow warriors to changed their tactic in battle.

Sudden searing pain ripped across Aydeline's lower back as something sliced through the small span of flimsy chain mail that was left exposed slightly in the small of her back.

She rolled down and over to find more Scourge advancing on them from behind.. Obviously from the other Ziggurat.

She ignored the pain in her back and impaled the Scourge, yelling at the same time "More Scourge!!"

Salvias groaned and cracked his hammer around, clearing a line of Scourge with it, as he muttered "This is getting bad…"Just as the Crusader's seemed surrounded… another cascade of roar's reached everyone's ears as something behind the new Scourge appeared.

Grateful black and silver tabards surged into view as a hammer of Argent Dawn paladins smashed into the Scourge, decimating them within seconds with new energy.

A man with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to them, and saluted Salvias with a wry grin. "Seems you boys need help."

Salvias grinned as well, slackening the grip on his hammer slightly as he nodded fervently "You certainly came in time!"

The Argent Dawn paladin nodded and said "Take the Ziggurat out, well hold the Scourge off while you do!"

Salvias nodded and dashed off towards the Scourge building with a handful of wild warriors, roaring as they slammed open the Zigguart's door, a slaughter was sure to follow inside.

Aydeline suddenly remembered the pain in her back and groaned as she stumbled back, catching herself on a shattered lamppost.

A man with blond hair noticed this and lowered his weapons as he asked "Are you injured?"

She nodded numbly, turning around, exposing the deep gashes in her lower back.

She heard a sound, and then warmth flowed through her as her skin suddenly stitched itself back together, leaving only tender new pink skin as it was healed completely.

She sighed in relief and thanked the Paladin gratefully.

He nodded and said "Certainly not useful while injured now are you?" he added a smile and returned to watching the streets, alongside the brown haired Paladin she had seen earlier.

Aydeline rubbed her back gingerly and picked her discarded weapons back up, glancing around carefully as the only sound she heard was yells and rings from inside the Ziggurat behind them.

After a moment.. The noise ceased as Salvias emerged with a bloody sword and a small cut on his cheek.

"Cursed worm nicked me.." he murmured, rubbing his cheek as he passed Aydeline.

The Argent Dawn paladin, in charge she supposed, glanced back, and asked "All clear?"

Salvias nodded and hefted his hammer up, "Aye, onto the second one!"

The Paladin nodded and roared "Forward!!" receiving a loud roar in response from all the soldiers.


	5. Running the Gauntlet

Chapter Five

Tavin twirled his blade in a flurry of steel as the two opposing forces slammed into each other, a mixture of blood mingled with rotting flesh joined the orange night sky as the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade clashed with the mindless Scourge, decimating them with both steel and Light alike.

"Byron!" he yelled through the fray, calling out to his friend.

From within the mass of Scourge and people, Byron's voice came "Yeah?!" evidence of anxiousness in it as he skillfully sidestepped numerous lunging reanimated zombies and skeletons.

Tavin grinned wryly as he separated a Scourges rotted head from its body, and shouted back "What's your kill count?!"

Of course, between the two, they found a way to make killing the Scourge more enjoyable, by seeing who could kill the most… which was quite ironic, considering the cursed things were technically dead already.

"Thirty two!" Byron recited through the crowd.

Tavin laughed, almost manically, cleaving another couple of Scourge in half. "You slacker! I've got fifty seven and counting!"

He saw a sudden shadow pass over his head as a decapitated Scourge skull appeared at his feet.

He wheeled around wildly as he found Byron standing with a wry grin, the other half of the Scourge at his feet, obvious that he had just saved Tavin's life.

He shrugged and went back to slaying the undead, as Tavin shouted after him "That still only counts as one!!!" he cracked a Scourge across the head with the pommel of his sword, regaining his vigor and continuing to misplace Scourge body parts.

"Intruderssss!!!" a shrieking voice suddenly wailed from ahead of them.

Tavin grimaced as the shrill voice hurt his ears, clearly that of a Banshees… he so hated them.

He slammed into a Scourge, cracking its feeble bones beneath his shoulder as he plowed a clear path towards the Ziggurat.

He glanced up to see the Banshee gliding towards them, a maddened look on her inscrutable face.

"Yoooou feebleee human!" she hissed, blasting a ripple of glowing magic at him furiously.

He sidestepped the magic, and responded by tapping into his inner sense… he delved deeply, searching the depth of heart, finding the golden vein that was the Light within him.

He eagerly broke the barrier between him and the essence, instantly feeling the radiance of the Light flow through him.

He channeled some of the energy down his arm, and into his shield, at the same moment flinging his aegis towards the wailing banshee in a feat of strength.

The steel bulwark flew true, radiating with golden light as the Holy Light guided it towards the foul banshee.

The shield struck her, exploding with a flash of brilliant light, causing her to wail with an ear piercing scream as she slowly dissipated into the night.

Tavin shielded his eyes and ears from the light and cry, both of which were extraordinary, then he unshielded them and walked over to his still pulsating buckler.

He picked it up and dusted it off, still feeling the holy energy within it, he spat on what remained of the Banshee.

Salvias, as the man's name was, charged up to Tavin, and wiped the sweat off his shining brow, nodding at Tavin's skill. "That was spectacular, good job! Were going into the Ziggurat now, cover us!"

Tavin nodded and said "Go, we've got this!"

With that, the handful of vigorous Crusaders surged into the second Ziggurat, swinging viciously as a second carnage happened inside.

Tavin glanced over the fight, most of the Scourge was extinguished, only a few remained, gasping pitifully as they lay beaten and trampled into the charred cobblestone, no match for the powerful Paladins that now stood over them.

"It's a pain to know that someone's mangled soul still resides in those walking corpses." Byron whispered as he stepped up next to Tavin, wiping his blade off and setting them down momentarily.

Tavin nodded, "Aye.. At least when we kill them, they're released and free… that's the only good thing about fighting them…"

Byron nodded silently and wiped his face with a sodden rag, and took a swig from his flask of water.

He offered Tavin a drink, of which he took gratefully, feeling the cooling liquid pass down his parched throat, washing the grime of ash and filth that had coated his mouth from the heavy fighting.

Just as Byron recapped the flask, Salvias reemerged from the Ziggurat, one arm around a wounded Crusader, holding him up as the advanced down the stairs.

Tavin sucked in as he saw the nasty gash on his upper thigh, but the Crusader merely grinned, saying "It's not as bad as it looks."

Tavin grinned back, and waited as Byron quickly renewed the skin, removing the nasty looking hindrance from the man.

The Crusader shook his leg slightly and picked up his weapons, nodding to Salvias.

From within the crowd, emerged Dathrohan, whom Tavin certainly hadn't seen while they were fighting, but he pushed the doubt aside as Dathrohan nodded to the men, "Good job" he said, oddly quiet, he pointed with a shaking finger towards the street that led to the last Ziggurat, "One more" he said.

Tavin sense something different about the Grand Crusader, but nodded and said "Aye" he turned back to the anxious Paladins behind him and said "One more men!!"

He swung his sword forward and began charging towards the last Scourge building, adrenaline still pulsing through his veins.

More Scourge barricaded their way to the last structure, their slack jaws gazing at them mindlessly as they charged forward oblivious to any pain or human hindrances, instead tossing themselves towards the warriors with hunger.

Tavin sidestepped a hobbling zombie, cleaving his torso in half as he went by, twirling the blade back around, shoving it straight through another undead in a frenzy.

Aydeline hopped over a fallen corpse as she sliced through the outpour of Scourge, plowing through the thinning force with ease as they inched closer to the ziggurat.

"Vermin!!" a snarling voice came, as always, from atop the ziggurat stairs.

The voice came from a ghastly man in shadowy robes, as he flung bolts of black and blue crackling energy into the crowd, injuring both Scourge and paladins alike.

Aydeline charged the man, alongside the same brown haired paladin from before, they both skillfully swung their blades at the man, but he parried them with a twirl of his pale staff, whistling it back around to crack Aydeline across the ribs with inhuman strength.

She yelped in pain and skidded backwards, involuntarily clutching her side, where at least two ribs must of fractured.

The other paladin growled and brought his shield up, slamming it into the man, causing his frail form to crash on the ground, his staff skidding away uselessly.

Tavin impaled the necromancer viciously, distaste evident on his face for the foul man, or what remained of him.

His expression turned to concerned as he picked Aydeline up carefully, noting her shallow breathing from the cracked ribs.

"Hold still" he said lowly, placing a hand on her dented breastplate, delving back into his energy, surging the energy up and into her, mending the broken bones instantly.

She smiled grimly and said "Thanks… that's twice today."

Tavin grinned and nodded, turning back around as Salvias charged into the last ziggurat with his Crusaders, a fierce battle cry following them in.

The young girl stepped up beside him silently, trying to partially mend her dented breastplate, with little avail.

Tavin wiped his sweaty face off, taking another swig from his flask as he waited for Salvias to eradicate the last ziggurat.

"Thanks again for back there" the girl murmured gratefully.

Tavin nodded and wiped a trickle of water from his mouth, "Anytime" he extended his free hand towards her, saying "Tavin"

She nodded and shook it, her small mail covered hand vastly different from his encased plate one. "Aydeline" she said.

Tavin heard a roar of triumph as Salvias remerged from the ziggurat, victorious at disabling the last of the ziggurats, leaving finally, the last area open, where hopefully the leader of the local Scourge was, the thorn in their side for all this time.

Dathrohan, Tavin, Byron, Aydeline Salvias, and a three Crusaders took the lead, charging towards the final large gate that lead into the last area, the other part of the force trailing behind them.

As they entered through the first gate… a creaking sound of rusty steel crashed down behind them, sealing the leading eight apart from the rest of the force.

"Tut-Tut, only you to face me…" the same mysterious voice sounded again.

Tavin cursed under his breath and turned around to his men, saying "See if you can force your way in! Otherwise, we've got to go in ourselves…"

He ordered, his nerves on end from the fighting.

"Tavin, I don't believe we have time to wait for them…" Byron said, causing Tavin to wheel back around, a unwelcoming sight to greet him.

From within the square came bumbling forward large ugly abominations… their stitched skin stretched tight, irregular patterns was all that bound them together as they stumped forward, their innards trailing behind them sickly.

Tavin gulped and pushed the rising sense of nausea down, readying his blade for the challenge ahead…

The voice sounded again "Welcome to Slaughter Square…"


	6. Slaugher Square

Chapter Six

The voice sent shivers down Tavin's spine, not to mention the wall of stitched abominations advancing toward them… he had to think quickly.

"Plan of action…" Byron said nervously as he readied his weapon.

"Slice the stitches holding them together, they'll fall apart without them" Tavin said just as nervous to the group.

They all nodded and charged forward, avoiding altogether the flurry of swinging arms, as big around as Tavin's shield, all equipped with a shoddy weapon… blunt or not, it'd be fatal to get struck full force by one of those creatures.

Tavin ducked as two weapons whistled by his head, and then brought his sword upwards, slicing an array of stitches holding one of the abominations side together.

The action only made the bumbling giant more angry, but certainly made his right arms utterly useless, as he could now barely swing them above waist level.

Tavin ducked as another weapon came whistling by, blindly thrusting his blade up where it struck thick bone, wedging his blade into the abominations arm.

Tavin grimaced and tried to un-wedge it, but not avail, the blade was stuck solid in the beasts arm.

Just as the creature readied for a second swing with his other set of arms, the one Tavin clung to burst in a spray of green ichor as Byron effortlessly sliced through it, skillfully un wedging Tavin's blade in the process.

Byron then swung his blade back around, cutting the stitches around the abominations neck, causing him to fall to the ground in a useless heap.

Tavin nodded thankfully to Byron before charging back into the fray, knowing now to cut the creatures across the neck.

He caught sight of one of the Crusaders facing two abominations, and he was loosing ground quickly as he was battered with a storm of attacks.

Tavin sprinted forward and slammed his blade into one of the abominations neck, causing it to jerk back and loose its balance.

Tavin hung onto the creatures neck and his sword as it flailed wildly in dismay, before finally falling face forward on the ground lifeless.

The Crusader had little time to thank Tavin as the second abomination continued his unabashed assault, swinging if not harder than before in a blind fury.

Together, the two effortlessly sidestepped the creatures bulky arms, and severed the stitches holding the creature together, turning it into another lifeless form of mismatched body parts.

"Thanks" the one Crusader said as he panted heavily, trying to regain his breath from the intense fight.

Tavin nodded and said "You held your ground well back there."

The Crusader nodded in reply, as he grimly smiled, saying "I had little choice."Tavin grinned and hefted his shield up, running back into the fray… having already laid waste to most of the creatures.

The last few remaining abominations were eliminated, leaving only the large structure ahead of them, were surely the person behind the mysterious voice from before, lay inside.

"Interesting… you have proven yourselves to be quite adequate…" The icy voice said.

Tavin's head jerked up as the large ornate doors to the structure in the square opened up dramatically, allowing a mounted figure to pass through them.

Sitting on a ghostly steed, was a ghastly gaunt man armored in wicked looking violet armor, a mask of the same color covered his lower face, partially hiding his identity.

On his head was a thin circlet of a strange make, obviously signifying he held power in some regime. And finally, held loosely in his hand was a large jagged sword, with a sinful looking eye placed in the center of its hilt.

Just looking at the gaunt figure sent shivers down Tavin's spine.

Tavin slowly steadied himself as the ghastly man approached, his icy voice saying "Alas, which of you will dare to attack me first…" a touch of playfulness in his voice, as if he was a small child with toys…

Suddenly, Salvias roared deeply and took a crack shot at his steeds ribs, slamming his enormous hammer right into the skeleton steeds side, causing its frail decayed bones to shatter and utterly snap in half.

The steed crumbled down in a plume of dust as the gaunt figure that was on the steed effortlessly sprung off, landing a few meters away, looking rather irritated.

"You knaves.." He said menacingly "You'll pay for that."

He roared and charged forward, slinging his blade around at the two nearby crusaders, rending their both their breastplates as if they were just tinfoil.

The crusaders cried out and fell to the ground, clutching their bleeding chests.

Tavin grimaced, wishing he could heal the two men, but at his position, with the impending mad knight on him, he could hardly glance at them without having to snap his gaze back to the death knight, for fear of ending up like them.. Or worse.

Even Byron, who was an experienced healer, able to quickly channel the Light through his fingertips for soothing purposes, could hardly toss a glimmer of Light at the two, for the death knight was carefully watching their actions.. Should one of them turn their heads, he'd be on them in moments.

Tavin stole a glance at Byron, and instantly, the two knew what to do.

He would provide a viable distraction to their dangerous foe, and Byron would take the few seconds to provide some form of healing to the two… at the very least to staunch the bleeding to an extent.

Tavin tapped into his inner self again, drawing some power from the well of Light up into his body, channeling it into his arms, causing his blade to glow with a faint golden aura, thrumming with holy power.

He roared fiercely and swung his sword in a vicious arc at the fallen knight, sending the two into an intense lock of combat.

From his peripherals, Tavin could see Byron move hastily to the two wounded men, and the others moving in to help him.

Tavin sliced at the death knights ribs, actually cutting him across the side, leaving a slender gash, which oozed ghastly looking black blood.

The man hissed and jumped back, clinging to his side with one hand, keeping them at bay with his wicked weapon with the other hand.

His face became even paler as he actually felt pain.. Which Tavin honestly never thought was possible for a Scourge to experience.. But even though, apparently some could.

The gaunt man slowly backed towards his ziggurat, ignoring Byron who had skillfully mended the men, and was now shielding them as the knight backed up slowly.

The knight reached the steps, and whispered in a faint voice "You fools.. Two of your orders has already been corrupted… your cause will be your demise…"Tavin felt a chill crackle down his spine as the doubt from earlier bounced back to the front of his mind.

He instinctfully glanced at Dathrohan… who seemed even paler than usual.

The knight removed his hand from his side and pointed directly at Dathrohan "You still use that shell, do you? And yet you dare attack me?" He laughed manically, fiendish blood dripping from his fingertips. "Did you seek to overthrow me, Balnazzar?"Tavin glanced back the Dathrohan, who was now clutching his head in his hands, convulsed around fitfully as he begin murmuring incoherently.

Aydeline dropped her weapons as he saw the demonic look shadowing the once glorified Crusader's eyes.

Dathrohan threw his arms back and howled in pain as a sickening violet orb broke free from his body, leaving only an empty husk of the once grand Crusader behind… lying feebly and lifeless on the charred cobblestone.

Aydeline, Salvia and the other Crusaders hands flew to their mouth's as the gasped audibly, stricken with grief as their worst nightmares suddenly erupted into reality.

The orb took shape, spreading great bat wings and evolving into the form of a Dreadlord, or a fiend of another dimension, named "Nathrezims" in most lore.

The demon spread his great ebon wings and clicked his razor sharp claws, roaring viciously at the Death knight on the steps.

"Touchy…" the knight said sarcastically, only seeking to invoke the Dreadlord's anger even more.

However.. This certain demon looked nothing like what Tavin had heard and read about… most of them were enormous, with unnatural strength and muscle, with enormous blades of power bound to them.

Yet, this Dreadlord looked feeble.. Pale, with small amounts of muscle, and no blade on his bodice at all.

Even the vambraces around his ankles and wrists were shoddy and ancient looking.

The demon launched into the air, and hurdled at breakneck speeds towards the wounded knight on the ziggurat steps.

He quickly slipped inside, slamming the cast iron doors magically, causing the angered Nazthrezim to halt suddenly at the door, as he pounded on them with his enormous fists.

Tavin cautiously backed up, nodding for the others to do the same.

They seized their fallen weapons quickly, forgetting all about the sudden shock of their corrupted leader, worrying more importantly that their was a Dreadlord several meters from them.

Aydeline blinked away tears of grief as she steadied her shaking body, helping one of the wounded Crusaders back, away from the angered demon.

Suddenly, the demon turned around, glaring at them with malice, his eyes burning bright with a mixture of hate and pain.

He roared again and launched himself at Salvias, giving him only a second to bring his enormous hammer around, slamming it into the demons arm, causing him to slam into the ground a few more meters away, but even so, the Dreadlord recovered quickly, looking even angrier, ignoring the hammer strike that would of snapped anything in half normally.

Tavin channeled more holy energy into his arms, sending it mostly into his aegis, causing it to glow alight with the Light, giving off the telltale golden aura.

As the Dreadlord launched himself again at them, Tavin slung his shield forward, sending it hurdling with unnatural speed, the slab of holy light infused metal slamming into the Dreadlord's face, exploding with a radiance of golden light.

He howled in pain and flew back again, this time landing on his back, clutching his face as holy energy conflicted with his own fiendish life force.

Aydeline dropped her shield and rushed forward, a look of pure vengeance and hate on her face as she cried out and slammed the point of her sword directly into the demons neck, causing a fountain of demonic blood to spurt forward as the Dreadlord howled in pain, but could do little as he suddenly fell limp, lifeless as Aydeline stood above him, bloody and her chest heaving frantically as adrenaline coursed through her.

Her grip on her sword wavered, and she suddenly toppled to one side, heading for the ground, only to be saved as Tavin caught her deftly, his muscles groaning as she slumped like a deadweight in his arms.

Behind the rusty gate, Tavin could hear the men roar in victory, both as Aydeline killed the feared Dreadlord, and as the accursed gate finally succumbed and allowed them entrance into the square.

Tavin pulled Aydeline up and noted the bittersweet smiles on all the men's faces.

Salvias stepped up to Tavin and said wearily "At least now.. The truth has come to the light… We have conquered the plaguelands, but at a price.." he took a grim glance at the demons body, and at Dathrohan's body.

Salvias glanced back to his men and said "Wrap his body, we shall carry it back to Tyr's Hand… maybe finally our once champion can finally be at peace." he mournfully ordered.

Several Crusaders unclasped their cloaks and hustled forward, wrapping their Grand Crusader in their scarlet cloaks, bitter tears flowing down their cheeks.

"The anguish of the earth absolves our eyes, Till' beauty ashines in all that we can see.

War is our scourge; yet war has made us wise, And fighting for our freedom, we are free" Salvias said grimly "Do not be afraid to show your tears men, our leader is now at peace, but at a cost, today is a bitter day, we have earned a bittersweet victory."

Salvias turned to Tavin "We will march with you to Lights Hope Chapel… Although our beliefs are different, I believe Saidan would rather see us return victorious with our brothers of war, than to mournfully return home with grief."Tavin nodded silently and clapped Salvias on the shoulder, surprised at the complete unwavering faith of the man.

Salvias then turned to face Aydeline, who had stood up moments ago.. But was now missing.

Tavin and him frantically glanced around, only to see her small petite form flit inside the Ziggurat.

* * *

Aydeline felt drawn to the place as she came back to consciousness.. And thus she bustled inside, ignoring all behind her.

The air became noticeably colder as she stepped in.. she could hear frantic hoarse whispers:"--and what now, master?" a gaunt voice came, recognizably the knight's.

"We shall move it, to Northrend, as our king has commanded… he has awoken" came an icy voice.

A sharp intake of breath followed, along with a surprised silence.

"Th-that is good" came the hesitant reply of the Knight.

"Yes, it certainly is… you will take Mograine's fallen stead, I will begin transporting you now.. Once you arrive in, I shall move the Citadel." The icy voice said again.

The knights voice came again, "Very well…" their was a sound of movement as Aydeline crept around the corner.

Just as she peered into the faintly cracked second set of doors, she saw the death knight, who locked eyes with her momentarily.. Then a bright flash of blue light.. Then nothing.

She waited a few moments, before slipping in carefully, expecting this worse.

Yet finding nothing, but an abandoned room, littered with bones on the floor, the only evidence of life was a rotted table with documents on it.

She hastily examined the documents, finding that the most interesting, was a series of layouts, with differentiating names of "Quarters" all with interesting symbols in tactical places.

_Must be some layout…_she thought.

Aydeline hastily folded the wrinkled parchment, and stowed it inside her breastplate, tucking it safely where her belt tightened against her waist.

Just as she did, she heard a voice call out hesitantly "Aydeline..?"She recognized the voice as Salvias, so she bustled from the room, rounding the bend to find a cautious Salvias and Tavin, both with their weapons raised.

They jumped back alarmed, all muttering both curses and praises, relived to find she was alright, yet scared half to death at her untimely entrance.

"Anything?" Salvias whispered

She shook her head, deciding not to tell them of the documents, for now.

Salvias nodded and said "Good.. Were sending you and six others back on horseback to Tyr's Hand, to announce our return.. But do not mention Dathrohan to Abbendis.. I will do that myself." Aydeline nodded silently and followed the two back of the Ziggurat, to find many waiting knights and Crusaders waiting anxiously.

Salvias and Tavin glanced over the men, and simultaneously said "Alright… lets leave."


	7. Unexpected Suprises

**Chapter Seven**

Tavin rubbed his chin slightly as they stepped out of Stratholme's accursed gates, glad to be finally rid of the burning hell hole, Tavin inhaled a deep breath of the air… for once glad to smell the stench of the wasteland instead of the smell of charred flesh.

He grinned at the thought… he was becoming too accustomed to the place.

Suddenly he heard many of the men in front of him audibly gasp as they spotted something, somewhere.

Tavin grimaced, and instantly his hand hovered towards his blade.. Expecting some hidden force of Scourge to suddenly pop out of thin air… but instead, what greeted him was far better.

Naxxramas, which once hovered over the fields of Plaguewood, visible to all in the Eastern Plaguelands… it had now vanished completely.

Many of the men cheered and whooped and hollered in delight as the sight bolstered their spirits, on top of conquering Stratholme, and defeating the Scourge.

Tavin and Byron broke out in a wide grin as they joined in cheering with the men.

Salvias even cracked a smile, whispering "I never thought I'd see the day…"

They passed through the Plaguewood, the whole force surrounding the six men who now held Dathrohan's body, as they walked at a leisure pace, all with smiles placed on their face.

Still… Tavin couldn't help but wonder.. _where had Naxxramas gone to?_

He merely pushed the doubtful thoughts aside, choosing to take his victories and be glad, instead of worrying about possibilities' at this point in time.

It only took them about half an hour until they broke through the thickness of Plaguewood, greeted by the open lands of the Plaguelands, the sight of decaying trees and sodden earth never a better sight to the men who had just faced hell.. And had lived to tell the tale.

The company slowed a little as Aydeline and five other men spurred to the front of the group, stopping only momentarily to speak to Tavin and Salvias.

Salvias smiled and said "Safe journey Aydeline, we will see you soon enough in Tyr's Hand."

Aydeline nodded and smiled sweetly at Tavin, before saluting Salvias and trotting off with her convoy, enroute back to Tyr's Hand.

Tavin sighed deeply and began whistling a merry tune as the slowly marched back to Light's Hope Chapel.. Were maybe they finally have some rest.

* * *

_**Down the road, not to long after leaving the company behind…**_

Aydeline rolled her neck around, trying to rid herself of the stiff pain that had crept up her neck after riding straight back for the past hour.

She sighed as she once again nervously glanced around, still making sure her convoy was with her, a paranoiac habit she had developed, annoyingly, within the past half hour.

Even so.. The five men were still around her, bleary eyed, but hopeful to return to Tyr's Hand with semi-good news and maybe achieving some rest.

Aydeline secretly slipped her hand inside her breastplate, patting the folded set of parchment that would surely aid the Crusade immensely should she turn it into Abbendis.

She yawned wearily as they passed in front of the Eastwall tower, once a great sentinel to the lands of Lordaeron, now a crumbling mass of stone, ripe with decay and rust.

The small convoy began passing over a small wooden bridge, when suddenly Aydeline's steed nickered wildly, his nostrils flaring, his liquid brown eyes widening with fright.

Thinking he had merely caught a strong whiff of the lands natural stench, Aydeline stroked his mane, cooing to the horse in a whisper.

However, she noticed suddenly that the other horses were jumping with fright, which sprung a multitude of worry into her mind.

Without warning, black cloaked figures appeared from apparently out of no where on either sides of the bridge, cornering them partially.

One of the Crusaders yelled wildly "It's an ambush!! Run Milady!!"

Aydeline hesitated slightly, but as the menacing figures all drew glowing blades, inscribed with wicked looking runes, she yanked her charger's reins around, causing him to leap off the wooden bridge, landing on the decrepit ground below the bridge, neighing wildly.

She slammed her armored heels into the mounts side, sending him bursting forward, quickly escaping the battle on the bridge.

She panicked, knowing exactly what the three figures were after… the plans in her armor.

_I need to hide them!…_she thought desperately.

As she pulled up out of the channel under the bridge, she spotted a rotting farm, once probably a magnificent mill, yet now a termite infested hunk of wood.

Knowing she had only seconds, Aydeline brought her steed to a halt and sprung off her mount, dashing frantically inside.

She wildly looked around for a place to stow the plans, jerking the set of parchment from inside her breastplate, cursing herself for ever taking the accursed things.

Her eye caught a shoddy metal toolbox lying on the ground, and so she seized it, cramming the layouts inside, under a pair of frayed gloves, before slamming the box shut, clamping its lock down and shoving it under a cracking floorboard.

Somewhat satisfied with her hiding place, she dashed back to her charger and swung onto it, glancing back hesitantly, knowing she couldn't return back the way she came, without risking running into the Death Knights, as she knew that's what they were.

She had heard of a small cave that lead under the mountains, straight into New Avalon, used only for tactical purposes.. But she could hardly care right now.

She dug her heels back into the horses sides, and took off in a dash up a winding trail, her only alternative route at this moment.

Upon reaching the top of the trail, she burst forth into a wide open area, full of brambles, rotting trees and even some twisted fungi, like that of Plaguewood, puffing their usual thick smog into their air.

Aydeline glanced around frantically, trying to spot anything that looked like a cave… but just as she saw a small rocky entrance, the sound of clanging plate reached her ears as figures approached her from behind.

Her heart skipped a beat as the same three dark figures burst into the area also, unscathed with bright red blood dripping from their weapons.

_Had they bested the other men that easily?!_she fearfully thought, knowing if they could best five other men on thier own.. her frail self would prove no more challenging than a cockroach would to her own heel.

She cried out and took off towards the cave, hearing the warning shouts from the Death Knights behind her, obviously displeased that she was escaping.

Aydeline sped through the small narrow cave, ducking her head low to avoid hitting the craggy ceiling of the cave, her mount neighing wildly as he was pushed to his limits, his powerful legs thrumming swiftly as his metal-shod hooves clanked loudly against the rocky ground, sending echos bouncing off all the walls.

She broke free from the narrow cave, expecting to finally see the green hidden pastures of New Avalon, her final means of safety…

Except, her eyes were greeted with the painful sight of battle tents, burning skies, charred land.. And worst of all, the tattered banners of the Scourge, waving victoriously in the hazy air, seemingly taunting her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her once home of New Avalon, now smoldering with Scourge infestation. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she had little time to mourn as she could hear more plates clanging behind her.

Knowing it was the three knights trying to capture her, she sped off again, flying past wandering Scourge patrols, who quickly realized she was an enemy, and began chasing her.

A mob of angry undead on her heels, Aydeline heard one of the death knights yell icily "Stop her!!"

* * *

Tavin sighed wearily as the company rounded a bend in the road, the somewhat wonderful sight of the Eastwall tower entering their view..

Sure, it wasn't the most beautiful structures in all of Azeroth.. However it told them Lights Hope Chapel was only a few minutes away.

However, as his eyes looked down to the bridge that crossed over one of the scars of the Plaguelands, he grimaced as he saw what lay on the bridge.

A group of bodies, all wearing the now bloodstained tabard of the Scarlet Crusade.

Salvias gasped audibly and began dashing towards the bodies.

Tavin yelled out "Salvias! Wait!" fearing that it might be a trap.

He sprinted after Salvias, who was frantic at reaching his fallen brothers, he dropped his hammer and skidded over to the group of fallen Crusaders.

Tavin reached Salvias and glanced around cautiously, fearing a trap.. But nothing came.

Tavin dropped to his knees next to Salvias, who was now covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes glistening with tears.

"How much more death do we have to face today…" he said, examining the jagged wounds in all of the men's chests.

"Was it the convoy..?" Tavin asked.

Salvias nodded sorrowfully, "Aye.." he looked around the bodies.. And a look of bewilderment crossed his face.

"What is it?" Tavin asked curiously.

"There's only five bodies here.. All of men.." he said.

Tavin then suddenly remembering that Aydeline, the one girl, had traveled with the convoy as well.

"Where could she be…" Tavin said, glancing around uselessly, as if to expect Aydeline to appear suddenly from behind a bush. ".. The Scourge normally don't take prisoners.." he mentioned.

Salvias shook his head, "Aye.. But this certainly isn't normal.." he rubbed his temples slowly, "What could they want her for, she was only a small recruit.."

Tavin remembered her wandering into the ziggurat in Slaughter Square.

"What if it had something to do with her wandering into that ziggurat, back in Stratholme?" he suggested.

Salvias shrugged helplessly, "She said she didn't find anything.."

Tavin nodded, but still was doubtful of her words, "I think she did find something in there… But how would they know she had them, the place was empty, save for us three" Tavin said, rather stumped on the situation.

Salvias looked at Tavin and suggested "Maybe some form of magical tracking.. Or alarm.." he groaned, saying "I've got nothing.."

One of the Crusaders stepped forward saying "We should move sir, the Scourge could be anywhere, and we need to return back to Tyr's Hand.."Salvias grimy nodded and stood up, beckoning a handful of more Crusaders forward.

"Wrap the bodies and carry them back…" he said heavily, shaking his head sadly, muttering "How many more will die.."

Tavin sighed and stood up himself, motioning for the men to continue moving forward… but he let his gaze wander up the winding trench that scared the land.. And his eyes widened as it feel upon what loomed in the sky..

Possibly the size of Naxxramas, but differently shaped.. A new horror hovered over the land behind Lights Hope Chapel.. The only thing separating the two contrast areas was the range of mountains that partly obscured the view of the Citadel.. But even then, Tavin knew this Scourge fortress was new.. And obviously, the Scourge were up to something dastardly.

Many of the other men noticed what Tavin had spotted, and audibly showed their shock, gaping wildly at the horrifying Scourge city, which now hovered near their home-away-from-home.

"We need to move" Tavin said, nearly choking on his own words as a lump of fear crept up in his throat. "Quickly" he added.

The men hastily wrapped the bodies of the fallen Crusaders and the company began moving again, noticeably quicker, everyman trying to resist the urge of glancing fearfully at the new Scourge citadel.

As they neared Lights Hope Chapel, Tavin saw several Argent paladins run out to them, including Eligor Dawnbringer.

"Time is against us…" he said lowly, almost a whisper, his eyes full of discern.

* * *

Aydeline dug her heels harder into her steeds sides, trying to make it go faster… when suddenly black chains of wicked energy shackled her steeds legs, stopping him in his tracks, which jerked her forward, causing her to fly from her saddle and slam into the ground painfully.

Redness exploded across her vision as agonizing pain ripped up her ribcage and back.

She snapped her head around, seeing the same three death knights advancing on her menacingly.

They all removed their cowls, revealing the faces of two gaunt humans and a pale elf.

The elf closed in on her, his blade drawn wickedly as anger leapt into his eyes.

"Wait!" one of the humans yelled out suddenly, causing the elf to stop a few feet from her, but his blade was still poised.. Ready to strike.

"Search her.." the same man ordered again.

The elf grimaced and re-sheathed his blade in a hidden scabbard within his cloak, and he began advancing on her again.

Aydeline scrabbled backwards, her vision rapidly growing dim as she hysterically sobbed, trying to escape the malicious knight.

He chuckled deeply, his deep tone sending a shiver up Aydeline spine.

He seized her ankle, ending her futile attempts, and he pulled her closer in.

"She likes to struggle.. This one does…" he said disdainfully, licking his lips.

She shuddered violently, her vision blurry, whether from tears or her concussion, she couldn't quite figure out right now, considering her mind was about as hazy as the air around her, she could hardly think straight.

"Koltira…" the gaunt man said lowly.

The elf, Koltira, laughed sinisterly and said "I wont hurt her Thassarian.. Much" he smiled deeply at her "I just like playing with my food"

The gaunt man, Thassarian, growled deeply at the elf, obviously threatening him.

The elf sighed and said "Fine…"Aydeline shuddered uncontrollably as cold hands searched her mercilessly, however the elf's face frowned, as he whispered "Nothing.." a hint of worry creeping up in his voice.

Thassarian roared violently and his hand shot forward, seizing the front of her breastplate, ripping her up and away from the elf, her legs dangling uselessly as she kicked uselessly, trying to work her way out of the hunk of metal which was now digging into her torso.

He shook her brutally, his face coming within an inch of hers.

"Where. Are. They…" he asked, his glowing eyes betraying nothing, but his tone of voice threatening unknown horrors as it grew unnaturally cold.

Aydeline shook her head frantically, more darkness continuing to seep into her vision, "I-I-I don't kn-know!" she stammered, thick tears of terror rolling down her grime covered cheeks, dread gripped at her heartstrings.

Thassarian snarled at her and threw her to the ground uncaringly, sending another explosion of pain ripping up her back and ribcage, obviously leaving more cracked bones and bruises to come.

Thassarian whipped his blade out, turning it over so the jeweled pommel of it was sticking up.

Aydeline instinctfully threw her hands up, trying to shield her face..

But she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head.

Then nothing…


End file.
